Icarus
by alienchrist
Summary: Dio from Last Exile meets Genesis from Crisis Core. Hilarity ensues?


Author's Note: I wrote this as a joke about me and a friend's user avatars. I've never seen Crisis Core.

ICARUS

Dio sat on the top of the mountain. His vanship was in wreckage beside him, the claudia units shattered. Bright blue liquid shimmered on the twisted metal and dirty gray rocks. Rubbing his head, Dio looked around him. Where was he?

The first thing he saw was a tall man in a red jacket with a single wing flapping about. Dio had seen many things in his life (including his friend Immelmann naked in the communal shower on the iSilvana/i... FOCUS, DIO. FOCUS.) but that seemed pretty odd in itself. So of course he charged right over.

"Hello! It seems we're both on the top of this mountain. Did you fall from the sky? I did. My ship crashed. Do you know how to get down from here? Or back up there." Dio pointed to the sky with a gloved finger. "Somewhere around there is the Grand Stream. I need to go back. I have young vanship pilots to molest."

Genesis had been on that mountain doing something. Probably brooding or decaying or perhaps sewing more zippers and straps onto his clothes. He gave Dio a glare that was both surprised and disdainful, even though they are sort of unrelated emotions. Whatever the case, the glare was incredibly handsome. He then rose slowly upwards flying despite only having one wing. "Your hair is white," said Genesis.

"Oooh, I can play this game!" said Dio. "Your hair is brown! Now I get to say one. You're flying in the air. That's not physically possible any way you slice it. How do you do it?"

"Are you... a monster?" asked Genesis with barely-restrained sexy intensity.

"I killed some people," Dio frowned. "But they came back."

"For a moment, I thought you were ihim/i," Genesis mumbled, his disdain palpable. He started to leave. Into the sky. Yes.

"Actually, maybe they didn't come back. I can't really be sure. It wasn't clear." Dio was apparently continuing their conversation without being further stimulated. Perhaps he was conversing with the rocks, or that bit of creeping rock lichen. "Does that mean Maestro Delphine had the power to bring the dead back to life? It's the only time I've witnessed her do such things. I probably shouldn't address the matter with such certainty... Hey, Icarus!" Dio called to Genesis. "I need to go to the sky, can you carry me?"

"You're too heavy."

"No, iyou're/i too heavy!" Dio retorted, hands defiantly on his hips. "You shouldn't be able to fly. So what difference does it make if your one wing is carrying one improbable person or two?"

"What reason do I have to help you? What could you offer me in return?"

"I'll sing you a song. I learned one recently. It's a happy birthday song."

"I've never had a happy birthday, really." Was that a hint of sorrow in the red-jacketed man's voice?

"That's okay. Neither have I, except the one I learned the song at. All of my other birthdays were like, iHey, Principal Dio, here's some mind rape./i And it's so rude to turn down your relatives' presents, even if you do want to remain your own self..."

"At least you have someone who remembers your birthday," Genesis whispered bitterly.

"True. I mean, it's nice to know someone thinks of you. Even if it's because they want to completely obliterate your soul and personality." Dio paused. "So can you take me home, Icarus?"

Genesis was beginning to think maybe they were alike. Or maybe he wasn't thinking anything. He had the sort of face that always looks like it's pondering something but in reality he could be thinking about Chocobo burgers. "Sing me a song. Not a birthday song, some other kind."

"What should I sing?" asked Dio, blinking curious gold-rimmed eyes at the taller, airborne man.

"A song of redemption," said Genesis.

"Okay!" Quickly, Dio began to ramble out a tuneless ditty. "iREDEMPTION if I had it, I guess I would know what it means. And I would put a pretty feather in my hair. Hey mister, can you take me back to the sky now? That would be nice! REDEMPTION!/i"

"Not bad," said Genesis, swooping down. "It could use some polishing." He picked up the small, white-haired boy in his arms, and began to carry him upwards to a cloudless sky. "Why do you call me Icarus?"

"Because you're a boy flying," Dio sighed, putting his arms around the handsome man and snuggling close. "Icarus was a boy who could fly without a vanship."

"What happened to him?"

"He died."

"Ah."

No more words were exchanged. They ascended forever into blue.

Dio opened his eyes to the vaulted ceilings of the Mad-Thane residence. It hurt to try and sit up. He did it anyway, cursing under his breath. A perky girl in a nurse's uniform ran to his side. "Good, you're awake. You took quite a spill."

"Icarus..."

"Pardon me?"

"Nothing." Dio stared out the window.

"You have visitors waiting. A young man and a young lady, and a little girl."

Dio grinned. "Send them in. Tell them I have a new song to sing them!"


End file.
